


A New Body

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bed-Wetting, Boners, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Desperation, Doctors & Physicians, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Omorashi, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: SPOILERS. Takes place at the end of the anime.INCEST warning.I'm not sure where I am going with this. As of chapter 1, there is only bed wetting and very very very MILD incestual themes. I am probably going to amp up the incest and add in some true omorashi as the story progresses. I'll see where it goes and update tags as I go along.





	1. Chapter 1

Edward was unable to sleep that night; he kept looking across the hotel room at his brother. His brother, who was in his body again. He was worried that if he fell asleep, he would wake up and it would all be a dream. The doctor had come and looked him over- he was told that Alphonse was perfectly fine, aside from being malnourished. He had given the brothers a diet plan to help him put on some weight, and told them that Alphonse may need to wait a while to get his strength back and be in full control of his body. Still, Edward kept staring at where his brother slept; his first sleep in six years. His chest rose and fell, a steady rhythm that was a comfort for Ed to watch. Finally, Ed’s eyes began to droop, and he could watch his brother no longer. He fell into a deep sleep of his own.

Ed awoke a few hours later, to a stirring across the room and a light whimper. “Al?” He asked, immediately sitting up. 

The whimpering stopped and so did the stirring. Ed looked across the room to find Alphonse trying to get out of bed, and half successful in his feat. “Al, wait for me. What do you need?” Ed sprung from his own bed to assist his brother.

“N-No, Ed. Please don’t, I’m okay.” Alphonse sounded terrified, and that only made Ed more concerned. He made his way to the other side of the room, where Al’s scrawny body was sitting up in bed, gripping the bedsheets. Ed flicked on the light, and immediately saw what the problem was. “Ed, I-I-“Alphonse stuttered, trying to hide the evidence with the blanket. His gaunt face was flushed red, and he looked like he was afraid of what Ed was going to do.

“It’s alright, Al. Come on, let me help you up.” Ed spoke softly, leaning down and wrapping his left arm around Alphonse, since it was stronger than his newly acquired right arm. He helped Alphonse to stand, and led him into the bathroom. He sat his brother on the edge of the bathtub and began running the water. He helped his brother out of his wet pajama pants, and saw tears running down his brother’s face as he looked up to remove his shirt. “Al, why are you crying? I’m not mad, you know that, right?”

Alphonse nodded, his lip trembling as he whispered, “I’m sorry, brother.” He whimpered lightly, wiping the tears from his face with his pajama sleeve. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t.” Ed murmured, standing and pulling his brother’s frail body against him. He ruffled Al’s hair lightly as he spoke, “This used to happen when you were little, remember? The doctor said that you might have to re-learn some things…You’ve been out of your body for six years, Al.” Edward sighed, realizing that he should have made Alphonse go to the bathroom before putting him to bed. Al was just so tired, and the thought didn’t even cross Ed’s mind- he didn’t realize that Al probably wouldn’t have even remembered what needing to pee felt like. He just assumed that if he had to go, he would say something about it. This was probably his fault, in truth. “From now on, we’ll take you to the bathroom before bed, okay? I-I should have taken you tonight, I didn’t…It didn’t really cross my mind. I’m sorry, Al. It’s my fault.”

“I’m sorry, brother.” Al whispered again. 

“Stop apologizing; it’s not your fault.” Ed pulled away from Alphonse, helping him out of his pajama top and turning the tap off on the bathtub. He let Al lean on him for balance as he turned his body and moved his feet into the tub slowly. He helped lower Alphonse down into the water, seeing an expression of pure joy paint Al’s face as he hit the water.

“It’s…It’s so nice and warm. I forgot how nice bath’s feel, brother.” Alphonse used his hand to splash the water lightly, playing like a child.

Ed chuckled, ruffling his brother’s hair again. “Yeah, it feels good, doesn’t it?” Ed handed him a wash cloth, standing slowly. “Wash yourself off, okay? I’m going to put new sheets on the bed.”

Alphonse blushed at the mention of the sheets, but nodded and said, “Thank you, brother.”

Edward pulled the wet sheets off of the bed, tossing them into the corner of the room to be sent down with the laundry in the morning. He pulled a fresh set from the closet, making the bed carefully. When he returned to the bathroom, Alphonse was leaning his head back against the tub with his eyes closed. He opened them when he heard Ed enter, giving his brother a small smile. “I’m sorry for all the trouble.” He apologized.

“I said it’s no big deal, Al. I’m just so happy you have your body back.” He told him as he pulled a towel from the shelf. He placed it on the edge of the tub and bent down, lifting Alphonse under the arms like a child. Once he was standing, he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around Al’s thin body before helping him step out of the tub and sit on the edge. “Can you dry yourself off?” Ed asked him, not that he had a problem doing anything his brother needed him to.

Al nodded. “I can.” He said, almost proudly as he began to dry his legs with the fabric. Ed smiled at him, leaving the bathroom to get a new pair of pajamas for Al to wear. When he returned with them, they began the difficult process of dressing Al. Undressing him was easier, because pulling articles of clothing off of Al while he was sitting was easier than getting them on. They started with his shirt, which was pretty simple. Al held up his arms and Ed easily slipped the shirt over his head. Next, Ed helped Alphonse thread his legs into the holes of his boxer briefs, and helped him to lift his butt up long enough to pull the underwear on the rest of the way. They put on his pants in the same fashion. Finally, Al was dressed.

“Al,” Edward tried to think of a way to ask his brother this without embarrassing him, but he really couldn’t find a way to do so. “Before I put you back in bed, do you need to..?” Ed gestured over at the toilet.  
Alphonse blushed lightly and bit his lip. “I…I can’t really tell. I haven’t felt that in a really long time, and I don’t really remember what it feels like.”  
Ed nodded, helping Al stand up. “Let’s try anyway, okay?” 

He was trying not to make Alphonse feel any more like a child than he must already, but he wasn’t sure that it was working. He led Al over to the toilet, lifting the lid and keeping his arm wrapped around him to steady him. Feeling a blush rise on his cheeks, he asked, “Do you want me to sit you down and leave the room, or do you think you remember how to…you know…aim?” Ed didn’t have to look at Al to know that a blush was spreading over his cheeks, as well.

“I-I think I remember…” Al said, sounding a little unsure. Ed looked at how his brother was standing, and placed his hand on his lower back, arching Al’s body forward slightly. He then turned away, waiting as his brother fiddled with the front of his pajamas. After a few moments, Ed could hear Alphonse peeing. It wasn’t a lot, but it was better safe than sorry. Ed didn’t want his brother to be embarrassed again. “I’m done, brother.” Al told him, and Ed helped him out of the bathroom, and into bed. “Thank you.” Al whispered.

Ed sat on the edge of Al’s bed as he pulled the covers up to his brother’s chin. He looked at his brother’s dark, golden eyes for a moment, appreciating the fact that he could look at his little brother again. Ed finally shut the light off, but he still didn’t leave Al’s side. “I’m glad you’re back in your body, Al.” He whispered.

“I’m glad I am too.” Al sighed happily and added, “I can feel the warmth of your body when you’re next to me, brother. And the sheets…they’re so soft and cozy. I forgot how good it is…to feel.”

Ed bit his lip, feeling unwanted tears brimming in his eyes. He felt so happy for his brother, and he leaned down to wrap his arms around Alphonse. He was careful only to hover over him, so that he didn’t get crushed under his weight. He felt tears escaping from his eyes, and he nuzzled against the blanket to keep Alphonse from seeing them. He felt Al’s arms wrap around him, two spindly excuses for limbs. “It’s okay, brother.” Al whispered. It was only then that Ed realized his body was trembling from the force of his tears.

“Promise me that this isn’t a dream…” Ed murmured into the blankets. “Promise me this is real…”

Al weakly pushed Ed away from him, placing his hands on either side of Ed’s tearstained face. “I’m right here, brother. I’m not going anywhere; I promise.” He gently tugged Ed’s face closer, and Ed blushed as Alphonse’s lips brushed his cheek. He wanted to tell Alphonse that he shouldn’t kiss him, that it wasn’t normal to kiss your brother, but he just didn’t have the heart to. Alphonse looked so happy and content, and Ed sighed deeply. Alphonse asked him, “Will you stay with me until I fall asleep, Ed?”

“Yeah, of course.” Ed moved so that he was lying next to Alphonse, his body over the blankets while Al lie under them. Alphonse turned onto his side, nuzzling against Ed’s body. Ed’s breath caught as he felt Al’s head resting on his shoulder, and his hands lightly grasping his arm. Ed used his free hand to reach over and ruffle Al’s hair. Al’s breathing began to get heavier, and Ed sighed with relief. Alphonse was still resting on his shoulder, and Ed didn’t want to move him and disturb his sleep. Instead, he closed his eyes slowly. He slept outside the blankets, only needing the warmth of his brother’s body next to his to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed awoke to the sound of his name, and Alphonse sitting up in bed, absolutely frantic. Ed sat up and grabbed Alphonse without assessing the situation; his brother was upset and crying and Edward needed to fix it. Once his brain had a moment to jolt awake with his body, Ed pulled back and looked Alphonse over. His thin body was shaking and tears were coursing down his cheeks, but aside from that, he looked okay. “What’s wrong, Alphonse? Tell me what the matter is.” Ed didn’t mean for his voice to sound so harsh, but he was running on adrenaline, completely terrified, unaware if his brother was in pain.

“I-I’m sorry.” Alphonse wailed, falling back into Ed’s arms. “I had a dream and I was in the armor and your arm and-“Al choked back a sob, his body shuddering. “I’m sorry, it was so vivid. I haven’t had a dream in s-so long-“  
“Shh…Shh, Al.” Ed held onto Al’s frail, shaking form. He rubbed his little brother’s back tenderly and pulled Al closer to him; so close, he was nearly on Edward’s lap. “It’s okay, Alphonse. I’m here. It’s okay now.” He reassured Al in a soft, soothing voice. He felt Al’s grasp on him loosening, and eventually, his crying subsided.

Edward leaned back, scanning over his brother once more. His hair was hanging loosely, framing his thin face. His cheeks were pink and eyes swollen, streaks still painting them. Ed reached up and placed both hands on Al’s cheeks, wiping away the last of his tears with the pads of his thumbs. He stared at Al’s deep eyes, his raw skin, and his chapped lips. His hands still rested on his brother’s cheeks. He found himself unable to move for a moment, completely eclipsed in Alphonse. He wanted to kiss him, to moisten his beaten lips. Ed closed his eyes for a moment, pushing the horrible thought from his mind. Alphonse was his brother- it was his job to protect him and care for him, not to corrupt him with his filthy thoughts. “Al,” He whispered as he opened his eyes, slowly bringing his hands down from Al’s cheeks, “Are you alright now?”

Al nodded slowly, his eyes wide. “I think I need the toilet.” It was only then that Edward noticed the constant motion of the bed. He looked down, finding Al squirming under the blankets. Ed pulled the blankets off of Al, and saw him fidgeting, his thighs rubbing against each other. He chuckled lightly and stood from the bed, walking around to Al’s side and helping him to stand. Al couldn’t stand still- he kept trying to cross his legs or bend forward, and it was taking Ed much longer than necessary to walk Al the short distance to the bathroom.

“Al, just hold it with your hand. It’s going to take twenty years to get to the bathroom like this.” Ed told him. He watched as his brother flushed red, but obeyed, grabbing the front of his pajamas with his hand. “Don’t be embarrassed. Now you know how I felt on those long train rides all these years.” He added, making Al giggle.

Ed got Al to the bathroom and looked away as he held his brother in place to relieve himself. Ed grew concerned as he heard his brother pee; it wasn’t much more than he had released last night. Yet, his brother had seemed absolutely desperate. Had Al’s bladder muscles weakened that much while his body lie dormant? When Ed got Alphonse back into the main room, he sat him in a chair at the table. He handed his brother the room service menu and told him, “You order whatever you want. The doctor said you can eat whatever you want, just as long as we make sure it’s a smaller portion so you don’t get sick.”

Alphonse got quiche and apple pie for breakfast, and Ed got flapjacks. Ed smiled from across the table as he watched Al bite into his carefully portioned food, the rest of which was in the icebox for him to finish for lunch. Al’s eyes lit up and then he closed them, swallowing slowly. “Ed, it’s almost as good as mom’s!” He exclaimed, taking another bite.

“Good, Al. I am so grateful to be able to see you so happy.” Edward sighed contently.

After they had breakfast, Ed went downstairs to get the newspaper. Alphonse had asked him to get it, so he could do the crossword. He brought it upstairs, along with a cup of coffee. When he got back upstairs, he handed Al the paper and a pen, and sat back down to drink his coffee. “Brother, can I have a sip?” Al asked, pointing to the coffee.

“Sure, but it’s really bitter. I don’t think you’ll like it much.” Still, he pushed the mug across the table to Al, watching as his brother took a sip. He began to laugh out loud at Al’s facial expression as he swallowed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and a dissatisfied noise escaping his throat. “Told you.” Ed chuckled, taking his coffee back.

Alphonse worked on the crossword for a while, and Ed noticed that his eyes were beginning to droop. Eventually, the pen fell from Al’s hand, and Ed shook his head as his younger brother’s head drooped as he slumped in his chair. He was pushing himself too hard. Ed was able to lift him up and lie him on top of the bed easily. His brother was so light, so fragile. He left Al on top of the bed, not tucking him under the covers. He didn’t want to disturb him any further by tucking him in. Ed went back to the table, looking over the crossword that Al had been working on. It was about halfway done, and the letters were scraggly and shaky. Ed smiled fondly, running his fingers over the letters Al had wrote. He was so proud of his brother.

As Ed was reading the rest of the newspaper, he began to hear a strange noise. It was a hissing, a light…trickling? His ears perked up and he lowered the newspaper, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He looked at Alphonse on the bed, watching in shock as a wet patch began to form on his brother’s crotch, spreading down to his thighs and soaking the blankets beneath him. Once Ed’s brain processed what was going on, he approached his brother, shaking him gently. The wetness had stopped spreading, and Al’s eyelids fluttered open. “Hey, come here, Al.” Ed whispered before Alphonse could even realize what had happened. He pulled his brother into a hug, rubbing his back as he helped Al sit up.

“Ed, I feel wet...” Alphonse murmured sleepily. 

“It’s okay, Al.” Ed tenderly kissed the top of Al’s head without thinking twice, determined to make sure that Alphonse wasn’t upset like last time. He didn’t want his brother to feel bad about wetting the bed, so he made a point to show him the utmost compassion. “I’m gonna clean you right up, alright? Don’t worry about anything.”

He felt Al’s body begin to shake as he began to cry. “I’m sorry, Ed.” Alphonse whimpered. “I don’t know why this keeps happening!” Al sounded frustrated, and Ed pulled out of the hug and began to dry Al’s wet cheeks. He lowered himself onto a dry part of the bed, and stroked Al’s hair delicately.

“It’s not your fault, Alphonse. Do you understand me? It’s not your fault and I would never get angry with you.”

“I’m embarrassed.” Alphonse whispered. “My body might think it’s still eleven, but I’m not anymore. This is so embarrassing.”

Ed frowned, knowing that he couldn’t help his brother’s embarrassment. Or could he? Edward was silent for a moment, aware that his bladder was full after the coffee he had drank. It wasn’t the most pressing matter, but he was very full. Ed sighed and bit his lip, his mind made up. He winced as he relaxed his muscles, feeling a few drops of urine leave his body. Okay, that was easy enough. Concentrating harder, a spurt escaped. Once that first jet of hot pee graced his underwear, Ed couldn’t have stopped it if he wanted to. The warmth spread over his crotch, and he held back a moan at the sense of pure relief that overcame him. He heard the same hissing that he had heard as Al wet himself, and he let it happen. 

“Ed!” His brother’s face flushed, and his mouth hung open as he gaped at Edward. “Are you really-“

Ed nodded, biting his lip as his piss began to soak the dry part of the bed. He looked at Al as his stream tapered off to nothing, feeling his face grow warm. Now he knew the embarrassment that Al must feel. “Sorry, Al. Seeing you go reminded me how bad I had to go. Now we’re both embarrassed, huh?” He smiled at Al sheepishly, and grunted as Al flung into his arms, wrapping his bony appendages around Ed’s neck.

“Edward, you’re the best brother in the world.” Alphonse whispered. 

Ed clung to Al just as tightly as he was being clung to. Edward pulled away after a moment, parting his mouth to speak. Before he could, he felt a warmth against his lips. He made a soft sound of surprise, his face growing red as Al pulled away from him, his cheeks also flushed. Ed felt his heart begin to pound as the realization overcame him: Al just kissed him. Did he realize that kissing your brother wasn’t acceptable? Ed had ignored it when Al had kissed his cheek, and he grimaced as he remembered that he had kissed the top of Al’s head before, during his distress. 

“Al…” Ed murmured quietly, his lip trembling. “Al, why did you kiss me like that?”


	3. Chapter 3

Alphonse didn’t break eye contact with Ed for a single second. “Because I love you.” He said simply.

His brother’s nonchalance was astounding; Ed realized that he must not know the significance of kissing on the lips. “I love you too, Al…It’s just that…Kissing on the mouth isn’t usually something brothers do.” He tried to explain the situation delicately.

“I know that.” Alphonse said, his amber eyes still glued to Edward’s. “I…I know what kissing on the mouth means.” Alphonse breathed in deeply, and exhaled slowly. “I may have been without a body for a long time, Ed, but while I lacked physical feelings, I know all about emotional feelings in tenfold. And my emotional feelings have been leading me to want to kiss you for a very long time.”

“Al, listen…” Ed was at a loss for words. He was shocked, to say the least. While he and his brother had been close before Al lost his body, he never thought that Al would feel that way. Ed had been so happy that Alphonse had his body back; he knew that he was being over-protective, and touchy, and maybe he had unknowingly allowed Al to feel this way about him. 

Though, in truth, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the kiss, and that he had thought about kissing Al before. He couldn’t deny that perhaps, his love for his brother was something more than just brotherly love. “I love you, so much. But Alphonse…you’re my little brother.”

Al shook his head, dropping his eyes from Ed’s gaze. “If you don’t return the same kind of love, I understand, brother. I promise, I’ll never do that again.”  
Ed sighed deeply. “That’s not what I meant.” He whispered huskily. His heart was racing, as was his mind. Should he push the thought from Al’s mind, or give in to his hidden feelings? “I feel the same way about you, Alphonse. I…I liked kissing you. I like holding you, and taking care of you, and being close to you. You mean everything to me, Al, you know that?” Ed swallowed the growing lump in his throat.

Al raised his eyes again, a flush coating his cheeks. “Thank you, Ed. You mean everything to me, too.” Ed felt Al’s hands move to his chest, his mouth parted slightly. “How can it be wrong, to love the person who is your everything?”

Ed thought about that for a moment. Al’s eyes were expectant and innocent, wide and waiting for Ed’s answer. He couldn’t find the words to tell his brother that would assure him that it wasn’t wrong; because it might be wrong. But Ed didn’t care. He leaned forward, pressing his lips against Al’s. A soft hum sounded in Al’s throat as they kissed, and Ed felt tearful as they pulled away. His brother’s lips had felt warm and inviting; they were a bit rough from being chapped, but Ed didn’t care. His brother felt perfect to him. “Al, let me run you a bath.” He whispered. He had forgotten about the fact that they were still completely soaked in pee; he had been too distracted by his brother.

Al nodded, allowing Ed to help him stand. Ed’s pants were wet and sticky, cold and rubbing his legs. He sat Alphonse on the edge of the tub and began to run the water. Alphonse stared up at him, and Ed tousled his hair affectionately. “What about you, brother?” Al asked after Ed had helped him out of his soaking pants. Al had removed his shirt himself, which made Ed smile. “Come in the bath with me.”

Ed looked at his brother thoughtfully for a moment, before turning off the tap. “Are you sure, Al?” He asked hesitantly.

When Al nodded, Ed sighed deeply. He helped Al get into the water, and then he took off his shirt. He unbuttoned his pants and peeled the wet fabric from his legs. His bare skin still felt sticky and uncomfortable. Slowly, Ed lowered himself into the tub, joining his brother in the bath. They sat across from each other, staring at each other in silence for a moment. 

Finally, Ed asked, “Can I wash you?” When Alphonse nodded eagerly, Ed grabbed a washcloth and rubbed it with soap. He moved closer to Al, beginning with his brother’s head and face. He moved the cloth over his brother’s body slowly, tenderly scrubbing every inch of his skin. He moved down each of Al’s arms, even moving the cloth between his fingers. Alphonse giggled when he did that. 

“Does it tickle?” Ed asked, a smile creeping to his lips.

Alphonse nodded. “It feels funny, brother.” He said, still laughing.  
Ed grinned at his brother, washing his torso carefully. He scrubbed his back, his stomach, and under his arms. He washed between Al’s legs more quickly than the other parts of his body, and more carefully, as well. “Was that alright?” Ed asked his brother, as he moved the cloth from his genitals down to his thighs. Alphonse nodded, and Ed finished washing his legs, wringing out the washcloth and putting it to the side. “Do you feel better now?”

“Much better.” Al said, smiling and nodding. “Thank you, Ed.” Alphonse reached up and took a clean washcloth, grabbing the bar of soap with it.  
“Can I wash you now, brother?”

“You don’t have to-“

“I want to.” Al cut him off, soaping up the cloth.

Ed nodded slowly. “Alright, then.”

Alphonse started with Ed’s face, and he shut his eyes. The warm cloth moved from his face, to his neck, to the spot behind his ears. He opened his eyes as Al scrubbed his collarbone and shoulders, and held out his arms as Al began to work on those. His brother was slow and careful, just as Ed had been with him. He smiled, breathing a content sigh. He hadn’t been bathed since he was a child, and he was overcome by the comfort of it. Alphonse moved the washcloth down to Ed’s torso, washing his back first, and then his chest and stomach. When he got to Ed’s genitals, Ed felt himself blushing. 

Al’s cheeks weren’t even pink though, as he moved the cloth onto Ed’s pelvis, then down to his sex. Ed must have let out the soft groan that he had been trying to contain, because Al glanced up at him as he washed between Ed’s legs. Ed was grateful that he didn’t become erect, at least, as his brother moved on to his thighs.

When Al was finished washing Ed, he wrung out the washcloth and put it aside, a hopeful smile on his face as he looked at Ed. “Thank you, Al.” Ed whispered. “Come here.” He added, making room for his brother in between his legs. Al shifted over, and Ed felt his body relax against his as he positioned himself in front of Ed. He wrapped his arms around his brother’s frail body, holding him closely. He watched as Alphonse nuzzled into his neck, and smiled as he felt warm lips press against his damp skin. “Hey, Al?”  
Ed smiled as Al craned his neck back, his upside-down face expectant. “Yes, brother?”

Ed leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Al’s forehead. “We’re okay, Alphonse. We made it.” He pulled his brother even closer to him and whispered, “We’re okay now.”


	4. Chapter 4

Instead of the hotel room service, that night, Ed went to a nearby restaurant and brought back curry buns for supper. Alphonse ate happily, his eyes lighting up at the spicy sensation. “My tongue feels like it’s burning.” He had said, but he was grinning as he said it, ready to take another bite. Ed smiled back at his brother, elated in seeing him experience things for the first time again. Alphonse had finished the crossword from the newspaper that afternoon, and though Ed would never admit it, he had saved it, shoving it into their suitcase to take home with them. It was the first thing his brother had written since getting his body back, and that was something Edward wanted to hold onto.

Ed had gotten extra towel from downstairs, and he made a padded barrier on the bed just in case Alphonse had another accident. His brother was embarrassed by it, but Ed had done everything he could to make him feel better about it. He told him that it wasn’t his fault, and that he loved him. He told him that when the doctor came to see him tomorrow, they would ask him what they could do about the bed-wetting. Ed was convinced it was the fact that his body had lie dormant, and his bladder must still be small, his muscles weak. 

Before bed, Ed took Al to the bathroom and made sure that they both peed. It was warm in the hotel room that night, and when Alphonse saw that Ed was sleeping in nothing but his boxers, he wanted to do the same. So, Ed helped him to undress, and then laid down in bed with him. “I love you, Al.” He murmured as he shut his eyes.

“I love you too, brother.” Ed felt Al’s hand against his, threading their fingers together. He smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep, content with his brother’s hand in his. 

Ed woke up a few hours later, to shuffling on the bed. He rolled over, finding Al trying to creep from the bed. “Al!” His voice was harsher than he meant it to be. “If you need to get up, why didn’t you wake me? You shouldn’t be getting out of bed on your own yet.” Ed flicked on the light, finding Alphonse standing already, using the nightstand to cling to and hold himself up. Ed bolted up, grabbing his brother and helping him stand properly. He kissed the top of his brother’s head as he finally looked down at the bed, seeing a wet patch on the towels Al had slept on. 

“Hey, look at me, Al.” Alphonse reluctantly locked eyes with Ed, biting his lip nervously, as if he expected to be scolded. “Do not try to get out of bed alone. Please, Al. If you fell and got hurt, I would never forgive myself.”

Alphonse nodded slowly, hanging his head. “I’m sorry, Ed. I just didn’t want you to have to wake up and lose sleep because of me again.”

“Don’t you worry about me. I want you to wake me up if you need to get out of bed. Understand?” Ed said firmly.

Alphonse nodded. “Yes, brother.”

Ed felt bad for being so firm with Al, but it was true- Al had already lost his body for six years because of him. If he got hurt when Ed could have prevented it, he would hate himself. He held his brother up with his left arm, and with his right, he leaned down and picked up the wet towels from the bed. He smiled, seeing that the sheet underneath was dry. 

“Look, Al. It worked.” He threw the soiled towels to the floor, and lead Al into the bathroom. He sat Al on the edge of the tub, and watched as his brother removed his wet underwear. Ed wet a washcloth in the sink and rubbed soap into it.

Ed knelt down in front of his brother, tenderly moving the washcloth over the lower part of his body. He washed Al’s lower back and behind, his lower stomach and his pelvis. When the cloth moved down to his sex, Alphonse made a gasping noise. “B-brother, it feels funny.”

“Huh?” Ed moved the washcloth, worried that he had scratched his brother accidentally. His face grew pink as he saw his brother’s member growing to half-mast.

“Ed, s-something’s wrong. Why is it swelling like that?” Alphonse was starting to panic, breathing heavily and trying to cover his crotch with his hands. Ed dropped the washcloth, standing and wrapping his arms around his brother.

“No, Al. Nothing’s wrong. You’re just getting an erection; calm down, okay?”

“A what?” Al whimpered, pulling away from Ed and staring down at his sex.  
Ed sighed. So, he didn’t even know what an erection was. This was a conversation Edward couldn’t say he had ever wanted to have with Al. He just assumed that even without a body, Al would have heard from someone, or read it somewhere, or- Ed took a deep breath. “It’s an erection, Al. It happens when you get turned on…You know, sexual arousal. All the blood rushes there and makes it hard.”

Now Al’s face was red, and his hands moved to cover himself up again. “How do I make it stop?” He squeaked.

Ed bit his lip. “Well, it’ll go away after a while. Or, it will go away after you…take care of it, you know?”

“Take care of it?”

Ed groaned inwardly. Al had just kissed him for the first time this morning, and now here he was accidentally giving Al a hard on. Ed took Al’s hand and placed it on his penis, then moved his hand to his wrist. “Like this.” He murmured, as he moved Alp’s hand up and down the length slowly. Al’s body shuddered, and he let out a soft noise. Oh, great. Now Edward was getting hard. Ed dropped his hand from Al’s wrist, and turned to leave the room and give Alphonse some privacy.

“Ed.” Al’s voice stopped him, and he turned back around. “D-Don’t leave.” He whispered, his cheeks pink.

“Al, I don’t know if…” Ed bit his lip. To be honest, he was planning on taking care of his own arousal in the other room while Alphonse explored himself. He shifted uncomfortably and blurted out, “Honestly, Al, I’m kind of turned on myself after this whole thing and I was going to…You know…Out there.”  
Al looked at him with surprise and said simply, “So do it in here with me.” Alphonse blushed a little as he added, “Maybe you can show me how to do it right, because I honestly have no clue what I’m doing.”

If Ed’s face could have grown any warmer, it would have. He weighed his options for a moment, and finally decided that it would be alright to masturbate with Al. After all, he had no idea what he was doing. He was just helping his brother, right? Ed slid his boxers down and joined Alphonse on the edge of the tub. Al stared down at his crotch for a moment, his cheeks turning pinker. “Okay, you just…” Ed bit his lip. “Move your hand up and down, like this.” He began to pump his length, biting his lip to hold back a moan as he saw Al begin to copy his actions.

Al was not so quiet about his arousal- he seemed unable to control the noises he was making. Watching his brother’s hand pump his cock, and seeing the pure arousal in his face was torment for Ed. The sight was making his dick throb as he stroked it, and he knew he was going to orgasm embarrassingly quick. “Ed, it feels…there’s pressure…it feels really good.”

“Yeah, Al.” Ed murmured. “You’re going to cum.”

“Will you kiss me, brother?” Al asked through ragged breaths.

Ed didn’t answer, but instead used his free hand to cup his brother’s cheek and pull his face close to him. He pressed his lips to Al’s- desperately, ardently, and fervently. Now wasn’t a time for tenderness and care; they were both too needy for that, teetering on the edge of orgasm. Ed could feel Al’s lips showing the same roughness to his, and he pumped his length faster, pulling away from Al’s lips long enough to tell him to do the same. As soon as their lips made contact again, Ed began to cum. He moaned against Al’s lips, pulling back and resting his forehead against his brother’s. He could feel Al’s body shuddering as he rode out his own orgasm, and he instinctively grabbed Al’s waist to keep him balanced as his first orgasm wracked his body. 

When they were both finished, Ed wrapped his arms around Alphonse and breathed heavily into his brother’s neck. “Are you alright, Al?” Al could only nod, still catching his breath. Ed ran his fingers through Al’s hair until his breathing had gone back to normal. Then, he pulled back to look at Al. His brother looked tired and disheveled- his gaunt face was pink, and his lips were a bit swollen from Ed’s rough treatment. 

“I’m sorry, I was kissing you too roughly.” Ed apologized, making up for it by planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

“No, I liked it.” Al whispered after the soft kiss had ended. “I liked doing this with you, brother.” He said, his voice even quieter than before.

“I liked it too, Al.” Ed admitted, more to himself than his brother. It was wrong; he knew it was wrong. But, he had liked it. Al had liked it. Edward found himself infatuated with his brother in a way past the point of normal brotherly love. He took a deep breath and murmured, “This wouldn’t be the worst taboo we’ve committed.”

Ed felt Al’s fingers threading through his own, and he sighed with content. “See, Ed? It’s okay.” Alphonse smiled at him, and Ed nearly melted at the hopeful and convincing expression on his brother’s face.

Ed finally nodded, lightly brushing his lips across Al’s cheek. “You’re right, Al.” He moved his lips to Al’s, touching them together briefly. “It’s okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

Alphonse made it through the rest of the night without another accident. When the doctor came to see him in the afternoon, he brought with him a pair of crutches. “Don’t try and use them alone just yet. Let Edward help you, until you’re strong enough to use them on your own.” He had also said that Al was looking healthier already, and to keep up with his eating. He told the brothers to slowly increase his food intake. After explaining everything and examining Alphonse, he asked if the brothers had any other questions or concerns. Al looked at Ed, his face growing pink.

Ed put his hand on his brother’s shoulder and squeezed it gently. He knew that Al was embarrassed, so Ed spoke for him. “Actually, yeah. Al’s been wetting the bed and uh…I noticed that even when he really has to go, he doesn’t pee a lot. Do you think you could point us in the right direction for fixing that?”

The doctor nodded. “I’m not surprised. He probably still has the bladder of a child, not to mention all his muscles were weakened while they lay dormant. His sphincter is no different.” He wrote something down on his prescription pad and ripped off the page to hand to Edward. “You can buy these at the drug store for the nighttime accidents. Other than that, you will have to work on stretching and strengthening your bladder, Alphonse. During the day, whenever you first feel that you need to urinate, hold it for ten minutes. Every day, increase the time that you wait until you can wait for an hour or so. That should help during the night.”

Ed nodded slowly, looking down at the paper in his hand. They were disposable bed pads. That would certainly be better than towels or ruining the bedsheets. Ed and Al thanked the doctor, and then Ed ruffled his brother’s hair as the doctor left the room. “See? It’s no big deal.” He told Alphonse.

“That was so embarrassing.” Alphonse whined, groaning.

Ed chuckled. “He’s a doctor, Al. Don’t be silly.” Ed folded the prescription paper and put it into his pocket. “I’m going to go to the store and get these, okay? Do you want me to bring you anything?”

Alphonse nodded slowly. “Could I have a notebook to practice writing in?”

“Of course, Al.” Ed tousled his hair again before running his hand down to Al’s cheek. He kept it there for a moment, staring at his brother, before dropping his hand.

“Wait, Ed.”

Al’s eyes were soft, but his smile was a bit mischievous. “Would you give me a kiss goodbye?”

Ed’s mouth broke into a stupid smile. He turned back to his brother, placing his fingers under Al’s chin and lifting it so that his face was angled up. “Goodbye, Al.” He whispered, knowing that the heat from his words was brushing Al’s lips. He could tell, because Al shivered lightly as he spoke. Ed closed the heat between them with his lips. Alphonse kissed him back tenderly; his lips seemed much softer today. 

“Goodbye, Ed.”

“E-Ed, I’m gonna pee my pants.” Alphonse groaned dramatically.

“No you’re not.” Ed told him, playing with his hair absentmindedly. “Five more minutes.”

Alphonse was rocking back and forth on the chair, one hand shoved in his crotch and the other gripping his pant leg. “I’m going to, Ed.” He said through clenched teeth. “Are you going to be mad if I do?”

Ed sighed, moving his hand to his brother’s back and rubbing it. “You know I won’t be mad. But you’re not going to pee your pants.” Alphonse still for a moment, a blush spreading across his face. Thinking he was about to have an accident, Ed tried to encourage him to hold on by saying, “Just a few more minutes. You can wait, Al.” As he continued to rub his back.

“It’s not that.” Al muttered, bouncing in his seat.

“Then what is it? Does it hurt?” Ed was concerned, dropping his hand from Al’s back and readying himself to get Al right to the bathroom.

Alphonse shook his head, his face growing redder. “I…I got an erection.” He mumbled, biting his lip.

Ed sighed with relief. “Well, you’re grabbing yourself. Your body is probably getting all confused.” Ed looked at the clock, and seeing that Al only had to hold it for another minute, he helped his brother to stand up. Al’s body shook as he crossed his legs tightly, one hand still jammed in between his legs. It was a struggle to get Al to the bathroom, and Al moaned the entire way-

“I have to go so bad; I’m going to wet myself right here.”

“We’re almost there, Al.”

“A little bit came out.”

“Don’t worry about it, come on.”

Finally Al was in front of the toilet, and Ed didn’t hesitate before assisting Al with his fly. He unbuttoned Al’s pants and tugged them down enough that Al could pull himself out. A stream started immediately, and Ed didn’t have time to turn away. He looked from Al’s erection to his face, which held an expression of pure relief. A moan escaped Al’s lips, and Ed’s face grew warm as he felt himself growing hard at the scene playing in front of him. He bit his lip, feeling his brother lean on him as he zipped his fly and flushed.

“That felt good, Ed.” Alphonse told him as they went back into the hotel room.

Ed helped Alphonse to sit down again and cocked his head to the side. “Yeah, you feel better now?”

Alphonse nodded. “When I was peeing, it felt like it did last night…You know, when we were…” His voice trailed off, but Ed knew what he was referring to.

“Did you just compare peeing to coming?” Ed asked with a slight laugh.

Al nodded, his expression still serious. “It really felt that good, brother.”

Ed bit his lip and finally admitted, “I didn’t have time to look away before you started to go, and once I started watching, I didn’t want to stop.” Ed laughed lightly. “I guess it was just the fact that you were hard, and the noises you were making…I don’t know.” Ed continued, trying to brush it off after realizing that his rambling sounded silly.

Alphonse stared at him blankly and asked, “Do you have an erection, brother?”

If Ed had been drinking anything at that moment, he would have spit it out. He choked on nothing and stammered, “Al! I-I…You can’t just ask something like that.”

To Ed’s surprise, Alphonse began to laugh at Ed’s reaction. “That means you do have one.” Al accused him playfully.

“Come on, Al.” Ed muttered, feeling his blush creep all the way up to his ears. “You’re embarrassing me.”

Al stifled his giggled and apologized, “I’m sorry, brother.” He paused a moment and then ventured to say, “If you do have one though…Could I help you to ‘take care’ of it?”

Ed gaped at his brother, but saw no mocking or teasing in his expression. He was staring at Ed innocently, his eyes hopeful. Ed took a deep breath and murmured, “Only if I can help you take care of yours, too.”


	6. Chapter 6

His mouth met the warmth of Al’s, who seemed to melt into the kiss. As Ed’s lips melded with his brother’s, his hands moved down to Al’s pants. He began to unbutton them clumsily, and he felt Al’s hands doing the same to his own pants. As his hand slipped under the waistband of Al’s underwear, Ed gingerly touched his brother’s erection. Alphonse was wasting no time getting to Ed’s manhood, and Ed moaned into the kiss as he felt Al gripping the base of his penis. Ed shifted closer to his brother, still not breaking their kiss. He wrapped his free hand around Al’s back, pulling him onto his lap.

Their erections made contact. Ed kept his hand on Al’s member, rubbing it against his own as he and Alphonse fell into a steady rhythm, frotting each other like little boys. Ed didn’t care if it seemed silly or immature; it felt so good. He could feel a warmth coiling in his lower stomach, and his kisses were landing more sloppily on Al’s lips. He noticed Alphonse rutting his body even closer to Ed’s, and the older brother smiled into their kiss. Al pulled from the kiss then and murmured,  
“This feels really good, brother. I like it.”

Ed nodded, his breathing growing ragged. “I like it too, Al; a lot.” He felt his insides twisting and turning, becoming so coiled that he knew he was close to release. “Al, I’m going to cum.” Ed whispered. It only took a few moments before Ed’s juices began shooting out, and Alphonse followed close behind. 

Ed could feel both of their dicks throbbing against his hand, and his body shuddered as the coils inside of him broke. He held Alphonse against him, making sure than his brother’s convulsing body didn’t cause him to fall. He pressed his lips against Al’s cheek as they finished, panting together.

As they contained their erections back into their pants, Ed stared at Alphonse with two realizations; first, that they both needed a bath. Second, that they had now taken their taboo relationship to a new level. He had touched Al and Al had touched him; it was no longer just kisses and embraces, or mutual masturbation. They had now done something sexual to each other. Ed swallowed hard and asked Al, 

“Are you okay with what just happened?”

Alphonse stared at him, his expression unfaltering. “Yes, Ed. Of course I am.” He flashed a small smile at Edward and asked, “Are you?”

Ed nodded. “Yeah, Al.” He helped Alphonse to stand, and then rose on his own shaky legs. “Come on, we need to have a bath.”

Al nodded, wrinkling his nose as he stood. “I feel all sticky.”

Ed chuckled as they ambled into the bathroom. “Yeah, sorry about that.” He apologized with a laugh as he bent down to turn on the tap. 

“Brother…Brother, help me. Don’t leave me.”

“Al!”

Ed watched in horror as the portal began to close, black tendrils yanking back to the other side. “Al, no!” Tears began to stream down his face as he reached out to Alphonse, but he couldn’t grab hold of him. “Alphonse!”

“Ed…Edward!”

“Al…Al…”

“Ed, it’s alright!”

Ed shot up in bed, panting and sweating. Al’s arms were around him within seconds, his sweet voice murmuring, “It’s alright, Ed. It was just a dream.” Sobs wracked Ed’s body, and he inhaled sharply. “Brother, look at me.” Ed obeyed Al’s command, looking up into his brother’s face. While still thin, he was starting to look less sickly. His eyes were wide and concerned, and his lip trembling. “I’m right here. It was just a dream. I’m right here, Ed.”

Ed nodded, tears still slipping from his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Alphonse tightly. “I know, Al. I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.” He apologized as his sobs turned to nothing more than sniffles. He felt Al’s lips brush his cheek, and then move to his lips. Alphonse pressed tender kisses against Ed, which he puckered his lips and returned. “I’m okay now, Al. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

Al shook his head, pressing another warm kiss to Ed’s lips. “Stop apologizing, Brother.” Ed felt Al’s fingers threading through his hair, which was loose around his shoulders. “I want to be here for you, like you always are for me.”

Edward smiled at Al, kissing his cheek lightly. “Thank you, Alphonse. I love you.”

“I love you, Ed.” Al rubbed Edward’s back for a few moments before whispering, “We should go back to sleep. But can we go to the bathroom first?”

Ed nodded, pulling from Alphonse and standing before helping his brother to his feet. Al no longer blushed when he wet the bed, or was embarrassed to ask Ed to help him to the bathroom. He seemed sure now that Edward truly didn’t mind Al’s issues, and that he just wanted to help. Edward was glad that his brother was more open with him, and not embarrassed about the problems he was having. After they had both peed and Edward helped Al back into bed, he curled up under the blankets and wrapped his arms around Alphonse. He felt Al’s hands holding his arms in place, and he relaxed into his brother’s body.

“Promise me something, Alphonse.” Ed requested.

“Anything.” His younger brother agreed.

Ed took a deep breath before murmuring, “If you ever get uncomfortable with how things are between us, or if I ever do something that makes you feel weird…Promise that you’ll tell me, so that we can talk about it and I can fix it.”

Alphonse turned in Ed’s arms, so that they were face to face. His eyes were soft and gentle, his expression genuine. “Brother, I know that you’re asking this of me because of the other day. So I want you to know that I’m not uncomfortable with the fact that we touched each other. I liked it, a lot. But I promise you, that if I ever do get uncomfortable or question anything, I will tell you. In return, can you promise me the same?”

Edward’s chest fluttered with relief, and he nodded. “I promise, Alphonse.” He murmured, pressing a firm kiss to Al’s forehead. Al closed his eyes, clearly comfortable in Ed’s strong arms. Ed happily nuzzled against him, feeling a comfort of his own with his brother’s warm body in his arms.  
“Brother?” Al murmured, the words muffled by Ed’s chest.

“Yeah, Al?”

“I want to get my hair cut. Will you take me tomorrow?”

Ed smiled warmly, pressing a kiss to the top of Al’s head. “Of course, Al. I’ll take you anywhere you want.”


End file.
